Thieves
by Fire Gemron
Summary: [Complete!] Yoko Kurama and Kuronue team up with two female demon thieves to pull of a heist. what happens when one gets cought and another is wounded trying to free him and another disappears?
1. kitsunes and demons

Hey, this is Fire Gemron, and I need some help. This new story (and another I am working on) concerns a character called Kuronue. I don't really know much about him, except that he was Kurama's partner in the Makai, and that he died. If you have any more information on him, please tell me in a review. I have the first chapter of this story for you, though so please read it. And thank you

-Fire Gemron-

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; I am just borrowing the characters for a while. ^_^

Chapter 1

The two young female demons watched the village closely. Saira, a beautiful kitsune with long red-brown hair, ears, and tail, and gold eyes, kept a careful watch outside the tavern. Her partner, an equally beautiful demoness by the name of Minai, stood beside her. Minai had calm dark eyes and light hair, cut short. She wore a small silver heart with a large stone in the center on a thin silver chain around her neck.

Saira glanced at the necklace. Whether the smaller demon liked it of not, the stone in the charm was an effective mood sensor. (Like a mood ring, but it actually works ^_^) The large heart-shaped stone was currently white, meaning Minai didn't really care about her surroundings. The demon herself was good at concealing her feelings, but the charm had never yet been wrong.

Saira nodded slightly to her partner. Minai smiled grimly and walked into the inn, fingering her favorite throwing knife.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Minai grinned triumphantly as she leaned back against a tree back at the two thieves camp. The silver necklace's stone had turned a light shade of blue. Saira guessed that it meant her partner was happy. "That was great!" Minai continued.

The two partners had been working together for quite some time, but Saira had only just begun to pay attention to Minai's necklace. Together, the demons were some of the best thieves. They were nowhere near as good, or as infamous, as the two thieves Yoko Kurama and Kuronue, but they were still very good.

Minai smiled happily. The two friends exchanged a look, and both started to giggle. Saira was the first to recover. 

"Get outta here, I can't concentrate with you around," the kitsune said with mock severity. 

Minai giggled again. "Concentrate? On what?" but even as she spoke, she rose to her feet.

Saira looked up from building a fire. "Cooking, that's what. Unless you prefer to go hungry?"

Minai grinned. "I'm gonna look around, so don't get upset. Be back later."

Saira shook her head and set about cooking. Minai reminded her of her little sister… Maybe that was why they got along so well…

It was perhaps an hour later when she heard someone nearby. She straightened; knowing instinctively that it wasn't Minai.  The kitsune searched the trees with sharp gold eyes, but saw nothing. Again, Saira heard the rustling of someone moving.

"Who are you?" The female kitsune demanded. 

"I could ask you the same thing," a deep voice snarled from the trees. Saira turned as her gaze met another pair of dangerous gold eyes.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

Minai had lost some of her cheerful attitude as she explored, but not a lot. She smiled calmly as she wandered through the forest. She probably should have gone back to camp, but she really didn't want to. 

Some small sixth sense told her that she was not alone. Minai drew a small throwing knife from her belt, listening for the movements of her follower. Whoever it was, they were good. She could hardly hear him. 

Minai's hand tightened on her knife. She used her senses to try to locate the stranger. The demon had been following her. Therefore he was a threat and had to be gotten rid of. But where was he?

There!

Minai turned to one side and tossed the knife. It buried itself in a tree, but not before grazing her opponent. The demoness reached for another knife, only to realize she had none. She was on her own.

The demon was fast and, apparently, he wanted this fight over soon. He darted forward, catching Minai's wrist. The girl kicked him in the stomach. Minai's free hand inadvertently clutched a handful of long, black hair. The demon's other hand caught her wrist. Minai tried to kick her opponent again, but somehow missed. The demon tripped her and pinned her to the ground, forcing her hands down on either side of her head. Minai was about to cry out for Saira when the demon kneed her in the stomach. Her cry died in her throat as Minai fought for breath.

"Now, who are you?" the demon asked coldly.

Minai hesitated, studying the demon. He had long black hair pulled back out of his face. He was pale and handsome with dark blue eyes. At his back was a pair of midnight colored wings. Realizing the demon was waiting for an answer, Minai mumbled a little.

"I didn't catch that." The demon said patiently.

"Minai," the girl growled, glaring fiercely.

The demon studied her thoughtfully. Minai decided to take advantage of this. With a smooth motion, the girl pulled her right arm down to her side. She bent her left leg and turn slightly on her side.  Twisting a little more, Minai effectively tipped the demon off her and pinned him as he had done to her.

The demon blinked up at her, startled.

"Alright, now _who _are _you?_" Minai hissed.

The demon recovered from the initial shock of being thrown and smiled slightly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Minai's eyes narrowed. "Try me."

"My name is Kuronue."

Minai stopped. _The _Kuronue? There was no possible way he could be the Kuronue. "You lie," she whispered.

"I said that you wouldn't believe me."

Minai frowned a little. "Why were you following me?"

The demon that called himself Kuronue hesitated before speaking quietly. "My partner and I have a job that requires some…help. We did some research and the names of you and your partner came up quite a lot."

Minai frowned a little more. She was about to ask the demon something more, but before she could, a cry rang out.

Minai's eyes went wide as her head snapped up. "Saira!"

Well, there's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Can you guess who has Saira? Kinda easy, huh? Anyway, if you have any info on Kuronue, please tell me in a review. And review even if you don't have info…I like hearing from people who have thoughts about the story. Thanks! See ya later. 


	2. Four thieves

Hey, guys, it's me. I'm back with the second chapter. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for reviewing and giving me info. And thank you asian princess 61, for correcting me, Kuronue's eyes are violet, not blue. Again, thanks everyone for reviewing.

I'm posting the second chapter now, but I will soon be stranded in the country with no computer access for a week. I'm also leaving you guys with a cliffhanger… sorry but that's how it was written. I'll post when I get back from vacation. Anyway, on with the story.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't rub it in! 

Chapter 2 

Four thieves

Saira had watched the youko (how do you spell that?)  step from the trees. He was tall and strong. His long silver hair fell down his back and into his hard gold eyes. Saira could tell she was in trouble. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Saira demanded.

The silver fox smiled, which just unnerved Saira even more. In the back of her mind, she knew that Minai was in trouble as well. 

Saira started to ask something else, but she heard something snap. A twig behind her broke. For the first time it occurred to her that she and Minai could be in real trouble. They were separated in a forest neither of them knew, and Saira was being confronted by a strange, and obviously strong, demon. Saira looked back to where the twig had snapped. There was no one there. She turned back to the kitsune in front of her. He didn't seem to have noticed the noise.

Before either of the kitsunes could do anything, Saira felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed before she could stop herself. The male kitsune's ears flattened back, and he glared fiercely at her. Saira ignored him.

The girl turned sideways, dropping her shoulder. She reached back to grab the demon behind her. Only her hand found nothing. She turned around and saw only trees. There was no hand on her arm, nor anyone in her view. Saira looked at the youko in front of her. He was watching her with a slightly amused expression. Saira growled a little.

A few moments later, Minai appeared, followed by a demon in black. "Saira, are you alright?" She asked.

Saira nodded and Minai glanced at the youko by the trees. She frowned a little before turning to Kuronue for an explanation. The winged demon sighed.

"Kurama, tell them," Kuronue sighed.

"Kurama?!" Saira gasped. Minai just blinked. She'd been expecting something like this. 

Kurama himself bit back a sigh. This was going to be harder than expected. "There is a job a that Kuronue an I know of, but it requires more than two people."

The two female thieves had become interested. "Why do you need more than two people?" Minai asked. 

Kurama drew a piece of paper from the pack at his side and motioned for them to come closer. The girls saw a map of a fortress.

"What we are after is a special jewel. It is held here," Kurama tapped the map as he spoke, pointing to a large chamber.

"But there is a barrier around that room." Kuronue continued. "And to disable the barrier, we need to take out four switches. But we must flip them all at the same time."

"So you need four different competent thieves to flip the switches." Minai concluded.

The two demons nodded. Saira frowned a little.

"Exactly how are we supposed to pull this off?" she asked.

"That is another small problem," said Kurama.

"How so?" Minai's tone was suspicious.

"Well, getting through the fortress should not be that hard. But how will we know when the others are ready? We need to all flip the switches at the same time." Kuronue frowned.

For a long time no one spoke. All four of the thieves tried to come up with a way to communicate inside the fortress.

"Technology…!"

The other three turned to stare at Minai. "What?" Kuronue managed.

"Ningen technology!" Minai gasped, a little excited. "We could use it to speak to each other!"

"What do you know about ningen technology?" Kurama asked.

Minai grinned at the bewildered demons. "An old accomplice of mine sells human technology."  
             "Illegally, of course," Saira smiled, "because your not allowed to sell ningen technology."

"Of course," Minai agreed.

Kurama and Kuronue glanced at each other, both rather confused. Then, Kuronue began to grin.

"This might actually work!" he grinned.

Minai laughed.

"So what now?" Kurama asked.

"We can stay here tonight, I'll go see my accomplice tomorrow." Minai said.

The others agreed. Kurama and Kuronue watched the fire, talking quietly as Minai and Saira spoke together.

"I could have sworn someone grabbed my shoulder," Saira said.

Minai was quiet, thoughtful. "I don't know. I suppose it could be possible…"

"There is something wrong with this place… Haven't you felt it?"

"Now that you mention it… I have," Minai looked up at the trees.

"So…why haven't the guys noticed it?" Saira asked, glancing at Kurama and Kuronue.

Minai shrugged. Both girls were silent for a long time. Why would they be the only ones to notice the strange presence of the forest?

"Well one thing is sure," Saira said, standing up at watching the guys. "Thing shall certainly be more interesting. I'm going to make something to eat."

Minai nodded slightly but didn't answer. She was to busy thinking about the forest. Something was wrong.

Without warning, a hand clamped over Minai's mouth. The girl screamed, but the sound was too muffled for anyone to hear. Minai was pulled into the trees by the shadowy hand. 

Minai's companions heard the rustle of leaves and looked up. There was no sign of the young demoness. 

Yep, another chapter. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but that's kinda how it worked out. Please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any more information of Kuronue, please tell me… I've seen the yyh movie, but any info is appreciated. Thanks. 


	3. Forest of Spirits

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been on vacation. And I'm sorry to leave ya'll with a cliffhanger. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Yay! I'm really hyper. Anyway…. Shall we get on with the story? I'm afraid this chapter might be a little confusing… so if it is, I'm sorry….

Disclaimer: why must you torment me? 

Chapter 3

Forest of Spirits

Minai fought against the mysterious attacker. She flailed, punching and kicking wildly, but none of her blows landed. She couldn't see anyone in the shadows; she couldn't even see the hand that pulled her. Still, she struggled.

What was going on? How could a force she couldn't see kidnap Minai?

An idea came to the demoness as she remembered the phantom hand covering her mouth. The girl bit down hard. As she expected, the mysterious hand pulled away. Now free, Minai turned to where she expected her captor was. She saw nothing, just trees. Completely spooked, the young demon looked around. She didn't recognize where she was. 

"You shouldn't anger the spirits of these woods."

Minai gasped as the whisper sounded in her ear. She turned to find nothing. _Spirits?_ the girl wondered.

A hand grabbed her arm. Minai screamed and pulled away from the icy grip. The hand held tight. Minai felt panic rise inside of her. How could she fight what wasn't there?

"Do you want to know our secret before we kill you?"

The voice was so close to her ear that Minai jumped back. She looked around wildly, hardly forcing down the fear and panic that told her to bolt.

"All of us are wicked souls, drawn here by a sorcerer's spell. We stay alive by devouring the souls of young women like yourself."

Minai jumped back again, this time more from disgust than fear. 

"Don't worry, pet, losing your soul isn't that bad," another voice hissed.

"You wish!" Minai gasped, her voiced betrayed her by cracking slightly.

She managed to pull her arm away from the spectral beast. She spun and ran as fast as she could away from the voices.

"It's not that easy," a voice whispered again, right by her ear.

Minai tried to run faster, but her foot slipped out from under her. She landed hard on her stomach. She felt something sting as her hands and stomach were cut. Minai pushed herself up, looking at what had hurt her. There were many razor-sharp leaves with Minai's blood on them.

"See? You cannot get away."

Minai grimaced, trying to block out the whispering, sadistic voices. 

"Minai!"

_Huh? Is someone there? _Minai looked up. All she heard was the hissing, jeering voices. Minai covered her ears with her bleeding hands.

"No. I can't…I won't… die like this," Minai whispered. She held her hands tighter over her ears. Blood dripped from the cuts down her arms and face. It stained her clothes from the wounds on her stomach. 

"Minai!"

The girl looked up. _Who's there?_

"No one can save you."

Minai frowned listening to the voice in her ear. "No… but I won't give up."

The girl stumbled up to her feet. The voices followed her, but that didn't matter to her now. Twice she had heard a familiar voice call her name. Somehow, she knew if she found her friends, she'd be safe. Minai ran on, half stumbling. She closed her eyes, still trying to block out the voices.

She suddenly bumped into something and felt someone grab her shoulders. Minai jumped. She tried to pull away, but she was held tight.

"Hey, relax."

Minai stopped. She knew that voice. The girl looked up, hardly daring to believe that she could finally be safe. She saw Kuronue watching her anxiously.

The winged demon's eyes flashed with worry. "Minai? Your covered in blood! What the hell happened?!"

Minai blinked at him, then looked at her torn hand. The sudden relief caught up with her, and Minai started to giggle. Kuronue looked certain that the girl had lost her mind.

A quick thought sobered the girl, "Where's Saira?" 

 "With Kurama, why?"

"There is something in this forest," Minai said, looking to the ground. "They tried to kill me…"

"What did?"

"They said they were spirits, souls staying alive by killing women." Minai answered. The fear from a moment ago and all her running had drained the girl's energy.

"That explains why only you and Saira felt it," Kuronue said.

Minai nodded weakly. Why was she so tired? Running and fear should not have worn her out _that _much. Was it the spirits trying to get her again? 

Kuronue was watching her worriedly once more. The poor girl looked as though she was about to collapse. In truth, she was. 

"I'm alright… I'm just tired." Minai said.

Kuronue sighed and picked her up. Minai blinked, startled. The winged demon carried her back toward their camp. Minai relaxed a little. 

"Thank you, Kuro." 

Kuronue smiled a little, then stopped. "Hey, wait. What did you just -?"

He looked down at the girl. She had fallen asleep. Kuronue shook his head slightly. "Kuro," he muttered.

Aw, that's kinda cute… anyway, I'm sure you can tell where this is leading to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, it may be a little while though… I've had a bit of inspiration about another story… I just noticed that there are like, no stories about Youko Kurama as a child or Kuronue as a child.  I may put it up…. Or I may not. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Thanks! ^_^ 


	4. Problems

Heya! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, I've had major writers block with this story. This is going to be a very short chapter, again I'm sorry. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, it helps a lot. 

I don't own yu yu hakusho. 

Chapter 4.

Problems

The four thieves left the woods, deciding it would be safer for the girls if they were gone. They stayed the rest of the night at a lake a few miles away. When dawn came, Saira and Minai left.

"You think the guys will be alright?" Minai asked.

Saira laughed. "They got alone fine without us for a long time. They'll be okay."

"That, my friend, is a matter of opinion," Minai giggled. 

The two laughed. 

Kurama frowned after them. "What do they think we are, children?"

Kuronue, a little calmer than the fox, just looked up. They sat in silence for a while, Kurama looking off into the trees and Kuronue absently fingering his pendent.

"Do you really think this will work?" Kuronue asked finally.

"What?" Kurama muttered.

"Using ningen technology. Do you think it will work?'

Kurama thought for a moment. "Perhaps…"

Kuronue shrugged. "If it doesn't we'll figure something out."

Kurama nodded. The two fell into silence again. Kuronue had a very bad feeling all of a sudden. Something was going to happen he could feel it.

"Maybe we should have gone with the girls," Kuronue said finally.

Kurama scoffed. "Why? Are you scared?"

Kuronue growled and looked off into the woods silently. Kurama laughed, which only served to anger Kuronue more. The winged demon finally stood up and stormed away.

Kurama stopped laughing and blinked after Kuronue's retreating form. "Aw, come on –"

His words fell on deaf ears, Kuronue was not listening.

Kuronue finally stopped walking when he was far away from the camp. He knew he should not have gotten angry, but he couldn't help it. Kurama had no right to laugh at him. 

Kuronue stopped fuming long enough to realize something was strange. He frowned and studied the trees around him. Nothing seemed wrong. It was quiet – 

Too quiet, he realized. There was no movement, no bird twittering, and no insects chirping or buzzing. There was literally nothing!

Before Kuronue had much time to think, an arrow struck the tree beside him. He ducked out of reflex; his eyes searched for any sign of his attacker. Seeing a shadow in the brush, he drew a scythe from behind his back. He was prepared to fight if he had to. 

That was really, really short. I'm sorry. I'll try to post the next chapter soon… but I just haven't had much inspiration. Anyway, please review, and any information is still appreciated.  


	5. Technology

Tee hee. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger too, I just had a really bad case of writers block so I decided to post what I had. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, they are very appreciated. As some of you guessed, this will be a romance, kuro/oc, Kurama/oc. and don't worry, I don't write any yaoi or anything like that (no offense intended to those of you who like that.) 

I don't own yu yu hakusho, if I did, Kuronue would be in a lot more than he is. ^_^ 

Chapter 5 Technology

Minai and Saira stepped into the gloomy little shop. Minai peered around the room.

"Hmmm," She said." No sign of Tanara." 

Saira picked up a small device from a table and examined it. "How do you work any of this stuff?"

Minai stepped over to her side and looked at the device. She pressed a button and music started blaring. "Ningens call it a 'CD player'."

Saira stared at her friend. Her eyes switched to the 'CD player'. She tucked it into her pack. Minai saw and smiled.

"Oh well, we'll just have to borrow what we need," Minai said, picking up four walkie-talkies. She smiled.

Saira smiled a little half-heartedly. "Yeah, I just hope everything is okay."

*                                              *                                                                      *

Kuronue ducked, dodging behind a tree. An arrow hit the bark on the other side a moment later. Kuronue gripped his scythe tighter. He was getting really sick of this.

He moved out from behind the tree, his scythe ready. His eyes quickly scanned for his assailants. _Where…?_ An arrow forced him to move. Either more than one person was attacking him, or his opponent was very fast.

Kuronue waited for the next arrow. He dodged it and threw his scythe at where it had come from. He kept a bit of the gossamer cord that was attached to the scythe in his hand. There was a strange ripping sound and Kuronue felt his scythe hit something. He pulled back on the cord, hoping it was his opponent's throat he had cut. He caught the slim handle of the scythe and looked at the thick blood that dripped off it. From the amount of blood that stained the metal blade, his attacker must be dead.

An arrow flew out of nowhere. Only a quick move kept the small weapon from going into his heart. As it was, the arrow dug deeply into his shoulder. Kuronue gritted his teeth and wrenched the arrow out.

Kuronue threw his scythe again, and felt it hit, as before. When he drew it back, the blade was covered in even more blood. Kuronue held I carefully, ready to strike. His eyes searched the forest around him for any sign of his attacker. There was no movement. A strange noise met his ears, and it took him a moment to realize it was the natural sounds of the forest. Slowly, Kuronue relaxed. He put his scythe away after cleaning it on the grass. He gripped his wounded shoulder tightly with his free hand and trudged back to camp, deep in thought again. That was just weird. An unknown adversary had attacked him, wounded him, and then disappeared as though the fight had never happened. Something was not right.

Kuronue came into the small camp. Kurama took one look at his bloody shoulder and jumped to his feet. 

"Kuronue! What happened?"

Kuronue couldn't help but smile. No matter what had passed between them, Kuronue could always count on Kurama when it came down to it. "It's nothing," Kuronue said.

"What happened?" Kurama repeated.

Kuronue sighed. He was about to relate his story to his friend when Minai and Saira appeared just across the camp from him. The girls took in the sight of Kuronue holding his shoulder, and Kurama's worried look.

"What the heck happened?" both the girls demanded.

Kuronue sighed again and sat down. He told his companions about the attack while Minai bandaged his shoulder. While Kuronue talked, Saira caught sight of Minai's heart charm. The stone in it had turned a curious shade of purple - a shade Saira had never seen before. 

"That _is_ strange," Minai said, snapping Saira from her thoughts. "You said you couldn't see who it was?"

Kuronue shook his head slightly, "No, I couldn't get a clear look at anything except leaves and arrows."

For a moment they were silent.

"That means someone's after us," Kurama said quietly, looking at each of his companions meaningfully. 

   Okay that's it. Here's a preview of next chapter "Webs and Revelations"

"So you and Kurama have gotten quite close lately, huh?" Minai said.

Saira just smiled, her eyes getting a kind of far away look.

Minai stuck her tongue out, "Bleh! People in love make me sick."

"Excuse me?" Saira blinked.

And this is from later in the chapter:

Minai took a step forward, her hands shaking slightly. She clutched the small staff for dear life as she looked at the giant spider's nest. She glanced at her friends. Saira stood close behind Kurama, both kitsunes looked nervous. Kuronue stood just behind Minai. He also looked worried.

Minai took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking hands. She hated spiders, she'd been deathly afraid of them since she was little. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was in that web. Still, she stabbed the nest with the staff.

Kuronue pulled her back quickly as many white things fell from the ruined web. Minai peered at them, letting out a startled yell before hiding her face in Kuronue's chest.

Lying on the floor under the destroyed web, was the bones of humans and demons…

That's all next chapter. I'll post it soon, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

-Fire Gemron-   


	6. Webs and Revelations

Hello, again. Danica asked me to update within a day or two, so I did. lol.  ^_^ I didn't have this chapter completely written, so I've been working on it, like, all day. It's a little longer than most. I hope you enjoy it. 

I don't own yu yu hakusho 

Chapter 6. Webs and Revelations

For the next few days, the companions worked out their plan. Over the days Saira and Kurama drew closer and closer. It was rather annoying to the other two members.

The guys had gone to get supplies so Minai and Saira talked a little.

"So you and Kurama have gotten quite close lately, huh?" Minai said.

Saira just smiled, her eyes getting a kind of faraway look.

Minai stuck her tongue out, "Bleh! People in love make me sick."

"Excuse me?" Saira blinked.

"You heard me."

Saira glared, seeing the teasing look on her best friend's face. A sudden thought came to her. "Hey, when the stone in your necklace turns purple, what does it mean?"

"Purple?!"

Saira nodded.

Minai blinked, totally bewildered.

"I…I don't know… I don't think it's ever been purple before… Why?" Minai asked.

Saira shook her head. She began to put the pieces together. Minai's necklace turns a new shade when she is around Kuronue… "Hm…"

Any further conversation was cut off when the two guys came back, each carrying a bag. 

The four companions packed up camp and left. They headed for the fortress they were to rob. As they passed through a forest, Kurama noticed a small crack in the ground. The four of them walked over to the crevice and peered in.

"I wonder what's down there," Minai said.

"We can find out," Kuronue said.

The four demons looked at each other. Without warning, Kuronue jumped into the crack. Kurama followed close behind him. Saira and Minai blinked at each other, then jumped in as well.

Saira landed beside her friends and looked around. There were thick white webs clinging to the walls and ceiling. Minai looked at the webs fearfully, edging away from them.

"What a strange place," Kurama said quietly.

"Let's look around," Kuronue said.

Minai blinked at them. Her necklace stone had turned a deep shade of gold. Saira knew that color; gold meant that Minai was afraid.

The four walked down the dark hallway. Kuronue and Kurama led the way, with the girls following close behind. Minai kept eyeing the webs around them.

"Oh my god! What is that!?"

Saira pointed over Kurama's shoulder at a huge, round, white nest.

"I wonder what could be inside it," Kuronue whispered.

Minai's eyes landed on a staff lying in the corner. She picked it up and stepped toward the nest.

"Go on," Saira urged.

Minai took a step forward, her hands shaking slightly. She clutched the small staff for dear life as she looked at the giant spider's nest. She glanced at her friends. Saira stood close behind Kurama, both kitsunes looked nervous. Kuronue stood just behind Minai. He also looked worried.

Minai took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking hands. She hated spiders, she'd been deathly afraid of them since she was little. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was in that web. Still, she stabbed the nest with the staff.

Kuronue pulled her back quickly as many white things fell from the ruined web. Minai peered at them, letting out a startled yell before hiding her face in Kuronue's chest.

Lying on the floor under the destroyed web, was the bones of humans and demons…

Kuronue looked at the bones while holding Minai tightly. He looked back at Saira and Kurama. The winged demon felt Minai move a little and looked down at her. The girl was looking over her shoulder at the bones, fear reflecting in her eyes.

"There's something strange about those bones," Kurama whispered to Kuronue.

Kuronue eyed the bones, realizing the kitsune was right.

"The bones of the Nelory tribe."

Kuronue looked down at Minai, slightly surprised. "What did you say?"

Minai looked up at him, and then looked back at the bones. Her eyes still shined with fear and worry. "The Nelory tribe was one clan of the Moon demons. There were only three tribes: the Nelory, the Duori, and the Ketora. A long time ago, the Duori tribe was killed by other demons, fighting for land. Then the Nelory tribe disappeared without a trace. This must be what happened to them."

"How do you know this?" Kuronue asked.

Minai smiled at him. "The staff had the markings of the Nelory tribe and this is the area where they once lived."

"That's not what I meant," Kuronue muttered.

"Perhaps we should leave before the spiders come back," Saira said.

The others readily agreed. As they were turning to leave, a sharp _click_ing sound echoed through the hallway. Minai gasped. Kuronue turned, keeping Minai behind him. Kurama stepped in front of Saira. In the hall just behind them was a massive black spider. Thick black hairs bristled as it looked at the four demons, eight hateful red eyes glared at them. Sharp pincers clicked just in front of its sharply fanged mouth. The monster was maybe 20 feet in height. 

Kuronue pulled out two scythes and Kurama drew his Rose Whip. The two guys launched in to fight. Kurama lashed his whip at one of the beast's legs. Kuronue threw both his scythes at the monster's eyes. The monster blocked the scythes with one leg. It looked down as Kurama's Rose Whip wrapped around another leg. It lifted its leg, pulling on the whip. Kurama pulled back on it, but he wasn't strong enough and was pulled along the floor.

"We have to help them!" Saira cried. She drew a small twig from her long braided hair. The twig turned into a long sword. The kitsune-girl launched into the battle.

Minai watched her friends fight uncertainly. The spider flung Kurama into a wall, then sent Kuronue's scythe back at him. Saira's twig-sword did absolutely no damage to the monster. Kurama was thrown into another wall, he fell, slightly stunned. One of Kuronue's scythes cut the winged demon across the cheek. Minai looked down and saw the Nelory staff. Maybe if she could channel some of her power into the staff…

Minai snatched up the staff and ran toward the monster-spider. She glanced at Kurama, who shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Kurama!" Minai called. "Hold down its leg!"

Kurama glanced at her, and then grabbed his Rose Whip, which he had dropped when he was stunned. He pulled on the whip. "It's no good! I can't hold it!" he cried as his feet slipped a little. Saira dropped her twig-sword and ran to help him.

"Kuro! Keep it busy!" Minai shouted as she ran to the pinned down leg.

Kuronue spun his scythes toward the monster's face. It snapped, cutting the cord on one of the scythes.

Minai stopped as she reached the two kitsunes and the monster's leg. She fought down the urge to run away from the spider and took a deep breath. Holding the Nelory staff tightly, she began to climb up the spider's leg. She winced, disgusted by the feel of the monsters hair and flesh.

The spider felt her climbing and tried to throw her off. Kurama and Saira strained to hold the beast in place. Kuronue gripped his remaining scythe and threw it. The monster was preoccupied and didn't notice it. The scythe went deep into the spider's large eye. It cried out and flailed, almost throwing the kitsunes and almost knocking Minai off. Minai scrambled up to the monster's body quickly. She carefully crawled to the monsters head and pulled the staff above her head. She focused her spirit energy, forcing it into the staff. She whipped the staff down on the spider's head in a blinding arc. The creature pitched forward, sending Minai flying. Kuronue caught her, and both of them fell to the floor. Saira and Kurama collapsed as the Rose Whip cut through the monster's leg.

Minai looked at the now dead spider and sighed with relief. It was dead. She suddenly realized she was on top of Kuronue and got up quickly, blushing. Saira and Kurama stood. Saira laughed at her friend. Minai helped Kuronue up. 

"I want to get out of here… Now!" Minai said to her friends. They laughed at her.

Woohoo! I hope you like this chapter. I won't tell you how Minai knew so much about the Moon demons; try to figure it out yourself. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.          
  


	7. Into the Keep

Hello, again. This is going to be a really short chapter. First, though, some of you have asked questions…. one to be exact. Lol. 

Maverick_soldier: I am writing this as I go along, so if the chapters are too short, I'm sorry. 

And I want to congratulate Kuronue; you are really, really close to why Minai knew so much about the Moon demons. It will all be explained this chapter, I promise.

Oh, and I don't own yu yu hakusho, okay?

Chapter 7 

Into the Keep

The four companions stood outside the fortress. Kurama and Kuronue showed the girls a secret entrance. 

"Well, here we go," Minai said, handing each of her friends a walkie-talkie. 

"As long as there are no more spiders, huh?" Saira teased.

Minai just frowned.

"Alright, let's do this," Kurama said quietly.

The four thieves entered the back way. As they did, Kurama went over the plan in his mind. The four would follow a hallway down under the rest of the keep. The hall split and the four companions would split into pairs. A little while later, the halls would branch off into four separate passages and all the demons would go on alone. Kurama turned to look at the thieves behind him. Kuronue, his best and closest friend who had always stood by him. Minai, calm and quiet, mysterious yet always willing to help. And Saira, smart and brave, and no matter what he said, Kurama really did like her company. As he glanced back at his three friends, he had the distinct feeling that something bad was going to happen. Why did he feel like this would be the last time they would all be together and safe?

The hall split into to different passages. The four teammates turned to each other. Saira and Minai hugged each other. 

"Be careful," Saira said quietly.

"Same to you," Minai whispered.

Kuronue and Kurama turned to each other. "Good luck," Kuronue said.

Kurama nodded. The four demons separated into pairs. Minai went with Kuronue, and Saira went with Kurama. Kurama glanced back at the forms of Kuronue and Saira, deeply disturbed by his uneasy feeling. 

Saira touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The red kitsune frowned at him. "Kurama, if something's bothering you –"

"I'm fine," he said turning to her.

For a moment the two kitsunes glared at each other in a furious staring contest. Kurama sighed finally and turned away from the other kitsune. Saira continued to watch him.

"Kurama, please, if something is wrong…"

Kurama shook his head, sending his silvery hair flying. "Nothing is wrong."

Saira sighed, frustrated, and began walking again. "Whatever."

Kurama blinked after her, then sighed and followed.

*                                              *                                                                      *

Kuronue and Minai walked side by side. It was eerily quiet.

"Don't you think it's kind of strange?" Minai whispered finally.

"Hm?"

 "It's so quiet and we haven't run into a single trap yet," Minai whispered.

Kuronue glanced around the dim passage. She was right. "Maybe they don't expect people to come this way or find this place. It is abandoned, but-"

"Don't count on it," Minai finished for him.

Kuronue looked at her and smiled a little. "You know, I just realized I don't know that much about you. I don't even know what kind of demon you are."

"Not many people do," Minai smiled.

"Are you going to tell me?" Kuronue asked. He stopped and turned to her.

"The truth?"

Kuronue nodded as Minai looked at him. She watched him as though debating whether or not to tell him. 

She sighed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Kurama?"

Kuronue hesitated a moment before nodding. If it was something that could endanger them, he would tell Kurama. Otherwise, he would keep her secret.

Minai sighed again. "Do you remember when I told you about the three tribes of the Moon demons?"

Kuronue nodded, not sure where this was going.

"When the Nelory and the Duroni tribes were destroyed, the Ketora tribe hid, not wanting to be around the other demons of this world. The Moon demons became a legend, a myth."

Kuronue frowned a little. Where was she going with this?

"Before the other tribes were destroyed, the Ketora was the most powerful. The royal family of the Moon demons was from the Ketora tribe. After the demise of the other tribes, the Ketora did their best to carry on, but in the end, they were forced to run from the other demons. They hid in the forest where no one could find them."

Kuronue frowned. "Minai…?"

The girl took a deep breath. "I am Minai, princess of the Ketora tribe of the Moon demons."

Muahaha! I know that was way too short, but if I tried to make it longer, it would have been, like, another week before I updated. Sorry. In any case, the next chapter should be interesting. Here's a hint: the chapter title is "Disaster" Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	8. Disaster

Hey, this is going to be another short chapter, but it's really important. Also, I know next to nothing about walkie-talkies so bear with me please. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you guys like this. 

I don't own yu yu hakusho.

Chapter 8

Disaster

"You're what?!" Kuronue gasped. 

Minai looked down at the floor. "I'm the princess of the Moon demons."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Would you have believed me?" Minai demanded, glaring up at him. "My whole life I've been ordered around. I ran away from being a princess because I couldn't take it. At first I was hunted and hurt because I was a princess. I never had true friends, anyone I trusted enough to tell my secret to, ended up trying to use me because of what I was."

"You thought we would betray you?" Kuronue asked softly.

Minai looked down again. "I decided I couldn't risk it," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kuronue said. He laid a hand on the girls shoulder. "We all try to protect ourselves in this world."

Minai continued to glare at the floor. She felt guilty for not telling them.

Kuronue looked at the charm around Minai's neck. He touched the small necklace lightly. Minai blinked and looked up at the winged demon. The stone in her necklace changed from a light green to a deep purple.

Kuronue smiled a little. "I didn't realize it changed color."

"Yeah…. it changes depending on …how I feel…"

"So what does purple mean?" Kuronue asked with a small smile.

"Um…."

A sharp, loud crackle from the walkie-talkie saved Minai from answering. 

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Saira's voice sounded through the ningen device. 

"We're fine here," Minai said, glancing at Kuronue out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, hurry, we don't have much more time," Saira said.

Minai nodded. She turned to Kuronue. "We'd better get going."

Kuronue nodded. They finished the rest of the walk in silence. They came to where the passage split. 

"Be careful," Kuronue said.

Minai nodded, "You too."

They went their separate ways. Minai looked around uneasily as she went down her passage. Where were the traps? The guards? What was going on? Something was very wrong.

*                                                                      *                                                                                              *

Saira stepped up to the strange, jeweled switch. She pushed her reddish-brown hair away from her face. Suddenly, a strange sound came from her walkie-talkie. She realized that it was from the frequency that Kuronue was on. Saira grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Kuronue?"

It sounded like someone was fighting in the background.

"Kuronue!"

There was still no answer. Saira held her walkie-talkie to her mouth.

"Minai!"

"What?" the voice sounded staticy, but it was defiantly Minai's.

"Something's wrong! Kuronue's not answering his walkie-talkie! I think he's hurt!"

There was a few moments hesitation. "What should we do?" Minai sounded worried and uncertain.

"Kurama!"

"Hm?" Minai asked.

"We need to get out," Kurama said remorsefully. "We can free Kuronue, but not if we are caught." 

The other girls agreed. Saira began to run back down the hall. There was a soft crackling from her walkie-talkie.

"Minai?"

No answer.

"On no, Minai, please answer me!"

There was still nothing.

"Oh god, not you to," Saira whispered.

She ran faster. She had to find Kurama and tell him that Minai was gone.

She came to where the two tunnels branched off. Ahead of her was Kurama, surrounded and outnumbered by guards. He was bleeding from a wound in his chest. He looked weak.

"Kurama!"

Some of the guards turned toward the sound of Saira's voice. The kitsune-girl drew her signature twig-sword and prepared to fight. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She had been separated from two of her friends; she would not lose Kurama, not after she'd lost Minai and Kuronue.

Saira sideswiped, taking out two of the guards. She took out a third with her claws and jumped over a fourth, kicking him in the back. She dodged around two more and came to Kurama's side. Kurama was worse off than she had thought. There were numerous slashes on his back, suggesting an ambush.

Saira used her sword to fell some more of the guards. Their escape route was open. She took out a few more demons. She carefully pulled Kurama's arm around her shoulders, pulling him to his feet. She carried him to the exit. 

Saira looked back at the fortress as she fled with Kurama into the forest. She had heard fighting when she tried to talk to Kuronue, and then Minai just didn't answer. Her friends were most likely captured, or worse. 

She couldn't worry about that now. She had to take care of Kurama. He needed her now, and she couldn't help Kuronue or Minai now.

Saira took Kurama deep into the forest. They reached the camp and Saira carefully bandaged Kurama's wounds. She would take care of him first, and try to help Kuronue and Minai when she could.

*                                                                                  *                                                                                  *

Kuronue came to slowly. His head hurt badly. He fought to remember what happened. He had been about to contact his friends when he heard someone behind him. He had turned in time to see a group of guards behind him. He hadn't stood a chance; he'd been overpowered and outnumbered. 

Kuronue rested his aching head against the cold floor of the strange cell. How could things go so horribly wrong? More importantly, what happed to his friends? Were Kurama and Saira and Minai all right? He hoped that his friends had been able to get away from the fortress. 

Kuronue turned his attention to his surroundings. The room was small. There was a small pallet in one corner, but other than that, the room was bare. There was a bared window high on the wall. Kuronue stood and, trying to ignore the pounding in his head, walked to the window. He took hold of the bars and looked out. All he could see was the sky.

Kuronue laid his back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, his head in his hands. He couldn't think straight. He was locked up; there was nothing to do. He was helpless and he hated it.

Alright, that's another chapter…. I kinda know where it's gonna go from here, but it may take a little while to get it out. Sorry. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.       


	9. More Problems

Hey everybody. These next few chapters are going to be very short, but don't hurt me…I am updating. School starts tomorrow, but I'll do my best to update as much as possible. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Mezi. I'm glad to know that you guys like my stories, and me as an author. Anyway, enough complaining about school, and stuff, on with the story!

I don't own yu yu hakusho 

Chapter 9

More Problems

Saira looked anxiously at Kurama. He was asleep. The wounds on his chest and back were bad and would take a while to heal fully. Saira watched him and couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep.

Saira looked back toward the fortress, they had underestimated the place, and for that two of their members were missing. Who knew what had befallen Kuronue and Minai? If only there was something Saira could do. Saira closed her eyes. She was so worried about everything and everyone. Kuronue had been in a fight. Minai disappeared. And Kurama was hurt badly.

Saira sighed slightly and looked up to the sky above her.

"This is horrible," Saira whispered.

*                                              *                                              `                       *

The kitsune didn't know that another person said that as well. Kuronue was looking out the window of his cell. From what he could tell, the little room was escape proof. From the inside, at least. He would have to wait until his friends came for him. A sudden thought came to him on how he could get out.

His walkie-talkie.

Between fighting and trying to find a way out of his cell, Kuronue forgot about the walkie-talkie. He grabbed the device now, pulling it out of the small pack on his belt. After a moment's thought, he decided to call Saira.

"Hello? Hey, Saira?" he said uncertainly.

"Kuronue?! You're alive!" 

Kuronue smiled a little. "Yes, I can assure you, I am alive."

"I'm so glad you're alright." Saira said.

_All right may be an overstatement, _Kuronue thought. Out loud he said, "Are you guys alright?"

"Kurama got hurt by the guards, but I'm alright."

"And Minai?"

There was a pause. "She's not with you?"

"No, she is not here," Kuronue said. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh."

He waited for the kitsune-girl to say more, but there was only silence. 

"Saira, what happened to Minai?" Kuronue asked in a would-be-calm sort of voice.

"I…I'm not sure," Saira said, concern evident in her voice. "Not long after we lost contact with you, Minai stopped answering her walkie-talkie. I thought she was with you, captured. But if she's not…"

Kuronue had sat down while she was talking. He rested his head against wall. Could anything else go wrong?

All right, that's another chapter. I'm sorry that it is so short, but the next few chapter's will be…. I'm starting school soon. Waaaaah! Sorry 'bout that.  Please review. Thanks! 


	10. Army of the Moon

Heya! I'm back! Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but this next one is too… sorry. Thanks for the reviews, though I didn't get that many…. Oh well. I shall carry on. Tee hee, I'm being weird. ^_^; I'll just get on with the story now… heh heh….

I don't own yu yu hakusho

Chapter 10

Army of the Moon

Kurama had almost recovered from his wounds (thanks to his ability to heal quickly.) within a few days. He and Saira had spoken about how to free Kuronue and find Minai. 

Kurama rubbed a hand over his eyes and leaned back against a tree. "There seems to be no way. There are too many guards in that area of the fortress."

"We can't just leave Kuronue," Saira argued.  

"But it suicide for both of us" Kurama said. "Let me go alone."

"NO!" Saira cried. "You can't get through on your –" She stopped short. She looked off to the right, listening. "Someone's here," she whispered.

Kurama stayed silent, listening as well. Saira closed her eyes, smelling the air. The scent was very familiar, but somehow different.

"I don't believe it!" Saira whispered, jumping to her feet. 

A figure stepped from the trees. Both of the kitsunes gaped at the figure.

It was Minai. Her shoulder-length light hair was pulled back and braided in places. Her normal black clothes had been replaced by gleaming silver chain mail armor. The cloth of her shirt, long pants, and the clock she wore was dark blue. Painted on the silver chain mail was a crescent moon and star – the sign of the Moon demons.

"Minai," Saira gasped, looking at her friend's clothes.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Minai said quietly.

"What happened? Why are you dressed like that?" Saira asked. 

 "I told you once that I was part of the Ketora tribe, right?" 

Saira nodded. 

"You're what?" Kurama demanded.

 Minai ignored him. "I'm really the princess of the Moon demons."

Saira blinked at her for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."  Behind her, Kurama looked completely bewildered.

"I went back to my tribe. I raised an army. We will attack the fortress and lure the guards away while you find Kuronue and get him out.

Saira nodded thoughtfully, "It might just work."

Minai smiled a little. "Alright. My warriors will attack at dawn. Good luck." The girl disappeared into the forest. 

"Is it just me or did she look sad just now?" Saira said, turning to Kurama.

The other kitsune glared at her. "Explain."

Saira sighed. "This may take a while."

*                                                          *                                                          *

Minai looked out over the members of her army. She had done the one thing she had vowed never to do. She'd gone back to her clan. There was no escape now. Her father had made her promise to return, and Minai never went back on her word. She would no longer be able to be with her friends, or be a thief. She could never see Saira of Kurama…or Kuronue. For some reason, it hurt to think of leaving him, even though they hadn't known each other very long. 

Minai touched her necklace lightly. The stone in it had turned a dark green. Minai was silent for a long moment, thinking. She looked down at the necklace. She made up her mind and pulled the fine silver chain from around her throat. She held the charm in her hand and went into her tent. She would need rest for the next day.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Kuronue leaned against the wall, looking out the window blankly. He absently played with the pendent around his neck. (I had to get it in here _somewhere!_) The ruby stone glittered dully. Kuronue was worried about Kurama and Minai. At least Kurama was in Saira's care. No one seemed to know what had happened to Minai. She could be in grave danger…or worse.

Kuronue sighed. There was nothing to be gained by worrying. He could not help his friends. He could not even help himself.

All right, this one was short. But I promise that the next one will be longer, though it may take a little while to type. Sorry. I will tell you that the chapter title is "One freed, One imprisoned" if that helps any. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Again, thanks for reviewing the other chapters, now review this one. Thanks!

Oh, hey, a while ago, RoseKurama1 asked me if I knew any other good stories with Kuro in them. Sorry it took me so long to reply. Well here's a list of some cool stories I've read with Kuro in them:

_Dark Moon Rising by YoukaiJin _this is really cool, but it hasn't been updated in a long time

_A Simple Story by Naoko-san _doesn't have a lot of Kuro, but it's still really good 

_Kurama's Old Life by Serena22_ I love this story… I kinda have to Lana is my character. lol

_Between Two Worlds by WaterFarie72_ I really like this story, even if it is only three chapters right now….

_Taming the Youko by Kammy Young_ this story is really fun, but it doesn't really have Kuro in it, but it written by a friend of mine, so yeah.

I may think of some later, these are just a few of the good stories I've read. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave them a review! ~_^

-Fire Gemron-   


	11. One freed, one imprisoned

Hey…well, I'm still not getting very many reviews, but to those of you who did review, thanks. I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully this one will be longer, and better than the last two or so. 

I don't own yu yu hakusho.

Chapter 11

One freed, one imprisoned

Minai went early to see Kurama and Saira. After she spoke to Saira, Minai turned to Kurama. She handed him her silver necklace.

"Give this to Kuronue, please. Tell him…tell him I said good-bye." 

" 'Good-bye'?" the kitsune said, confused.

Minai looked around to make sure Saira wasn't near. "Yes," She said quietly. "I have to go back to my clan when this is over. I'm not even supposed to say good-bye, technically."

"But why?" Kurama asked.

"I promised my father… and I won't go back on my word." Minai said with a small, sad smile.

Kurama nodded a little. "Alright."

"Don't tell Saira until later, okay? If she knew, she'd try to find a way to get me to stay."

Kurama nodded. "I understand."

Minai smiled, "Thank you."

The moon demon ran off to her army. She glanced back from the edge of the woods. "Good luck, my friends." 

*                                              *                                                          *

The forces of the moon demons marched to the fortress at dawn. The guards met them, just as Minai had planned. The princess led her army well, doing her best to keep her people from being hurt. The battle would not last long. As son as Minai knew her friends were out, she was to withdraw her forces. After that she would be taken home. 

Minai looked at the guards waiting for their attack. Perhaps she would get lucky and be killed. At least she wouldn't have to go home. 

*                                              *                                                          *

The first ringing sounds of fighting drifted to the kitsunes. They stood at the forests edge, ready to sneak into the fortress. Kurama felt the cold silver of the necklace against his wrist (he had no where else to put it!) and thought of Minai. She'd faced her fears for them, she was risking her life for them, and she would never be able to see them again. Kurama was sorry to lose her, but he knew she must feel worse. He thought of the necklace she had given him to give to Kuronue. She must really care about him, as Saira had thought. Kurama glanced at the charm. The stone was an icy, blank white.

"If this is to work, we must go now," Saira whispered to him. Kurama looked up, shaken from his thoughts. He nodded and smiled at her. He kind of knew how Minai felt, he realized. It would be like him losing Saira.

Saira watched him, waiting for him to do or say something.

Kurama nodded. "Be careful."

"You too," Saira shot back.

Kurama smiled a little as he started to run. He ran for the fortress, the sounds of battle ringing in his sharp ears. Saira ran behind him.

Kurama stopped when he reached the outer stone wall. The stones were rough and easy to climb. Kurama glanced at Saira, then began to climb. The stones scratched his hands but he kept going. When he reached to top of the wall, he dropped into a crouch, scanning for guards. His gold eyes fell on the battle just off to his right. Saira came up beside him and looked around. For a moment, Kurama tried to see Minai in the battle outside the walls, but he couldn't. Saira touched his arm and pointed to a group of archers along one wall. Thankfully, they hadn't seen the two kitsunes.

Kurama nodded to Saira and jumped from the wall. He landed lightly on the ground below. Saira landed silently beside him. The two kitsunes quietly headed for the fortress.

Kurama led the way down the halls and passages of the fortress. Saira stayed close behind him. Kurama noticed the guard first. The guard had the keys to the cells. Kurama's eyes narrowed. He stepped out in front of the guard. Before the demon could act, Kurama punched him in the stomach. Kurama picked up the keys as the guard went down. He stepped past the unconscious demon and continued down the hall. Saira took a glance at the guard, shrugged, and followed Kurama.

"So where are they keeping Kuronue?" Saira whispered.

Kurama shrugged.

"You don't know?" Saira hissed, stopping.

Kurama turned to look at her. "Why do you think I would know?"  

Saira shook her head. The two kitsunes set off again. Kurama stopped outside a door and looked through the small, barred window on it. Inside, a familiar black haired demon was looking out the window. Kurama quickly unlocked the door.

Kuronue turned as he heard the door open. His eyes widened as he saw his friends. "Kurama…? Saira…?" 

"C'mon, we don't have much time," Kurama said quietly.

The three followed the tunnels that Kurama and Saira had taken back out into the open air. The three thieves went silently around the back of the fortress. They made their way to where they had first entered to fortress days before. They all could hear the sounds of battle.

Kuronue turned to Kurama. "What is going on?"

Kurama shook his head. "Later."

The thieves hurried from the fortress.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Minai pushed a guard away with her sword. It was a hard battle and Minai was worried about her troops. She was also worried about her friends. They had taken to long in there.

Just as Minai thought that, the walkie-talkie at her waist buzzed. Minai dodged another attack and grabbed the device.

"Yeah?"

"We're out. Good luck," Kurama's voice said.

Minai nodded and motioned for her troops to pull back. This was it. Now she would be forced to go back home.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Kurama told his friends what Minai had told him.

Saira shook her head; her eyes were sad and depressed. "I can't believe she's gone."

"She gave up her freedom for me…?" Kuronue muttered.

Saira stood up. "I need to think," she said and disappeared.

"Kuronue," Kurama said softly. The other demon turned to him. "Minai asked me to give this to you," he finished holding out the silver necklace.

Kuronue looked at it, then took it with a muttered 'thank you'. With that he left to.

Kurama sat down and leaned against a tree. He had never seen Kuronue so sad and upset. He understood though, what his friend felt. The silver kitsune sighed. If only there was some way to get Minai back.

*                                                          *                                                          *

The moon demon princess looked up at the castle sadly. It was her home, so why wasn't she happy to be here? Minai thought of all the people she left behind, Kurama, Saira, Kuronue. She would miss them so much. 

Two people came running out of the castle. A young girl with short dark blue-black hair and gray eyes ran up to her and hugged her. A woman with the same stormy gray eyes and long red-black hair stood a few feet away.

"Hello Michiko," Minai said, patting the little girls head. "Hello Kalani," she addressed the older demon.

The woman Kalani nodded, "It's good to see you're well, Lady Minai." 

"It's been far too long, Lady Minai," Michiko giggled. "I'm so glad you're home."

_I wish I could say the same, _Minai thought.

Kalani saw the look in Minai's eyes. "Come Michiko. Let's let my lady get used to the castle again. And if I'm right, you still have chores to do."

"Oops!" Michiko gasped and ran off.

Minai laughed at the girl. She turned to Kalani.

Kalani nodded to her. "I am glad you are back. Perhaps later you will tell me of your adventures?"

The sadness of a moment ago came back full-force. "Perhaps later."

Kalani nodded again and went inside. Minai stood alone for a moment, thinking sadly. She followed Kalani inside.

Hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  


	12. Whispers on the Wind

Hey, sorry in advance about how short this chapter is and how long it took me to post it. I've been having some trouble writing now that I have school and three stories to work on… anyway, enough excuses… on with the story

I don't own yu yu hakusho

Chapter 12. Whispers on the Wind

"Lady Minai," Kalani said, throwing her red-black hair over her shoulder, "You must be careful now."

"Why?"

Kalani's gray eyes were dark and solemn. "The balance of power has shifted. Your uncle has become you father's advisor."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Minai asked.

Kalani looked around quickly, looking for anyone who might hear. In an equally quick motion, she pulled Minai into a nearby room. The room was empty and Kalani swiftly shut the door.

"I fear that your uncle has cast a spell upon the king, for he will no longer listen to what any of us say," Kalani whispered. She sounded really anxious. "He only listens to the Duke."

Minai frowned. "What else has been going on, Kalani?"

The other moon demon frowned. "Many things. The Duke has made your father tax the people to the point that some cannot eat. The people are close to rebelling."

"Anything else?"

Kalani shook her head. "Not here. Someone may hear us."

~ ~ LATER ~ ~ 

 Minai stood on the balcony connected to her room. She absently ran her fingers over the smooth white stone of the railing. She glared at the high stonewalls that kept here there.

The girl thought about what Kalani had said. Minai had known the servant for a long time. They had been friend when Minai was little. Michiko reminded the princess a lot of them when they were younger. Minai knew Kalani, knew that the other demon would not get so anxious and afraid if something was not severely wrong. 

The sweet, lilting tones of a flute drifted to Minai on the wind from over the high outer wall. There was something strange about the soft notes. Minai had heard a flute before, she'd even played one once, but this one was different, somehow more powerful. Then it hit her. 

Kuronue's Cayori flute! 

(A/N: the Cayori flute has a much larger role in "Growing up". Do any of you remember the flute Maverik wants to use to unlock the power of the Binding Stones? Yep, that's it.)

Minai leaned over the railing, straining to hear or see some sign of Kuronue. However, the flutes beautiful song had ended while she was thinking. Only the sound of the wind in the trees greeted her. Minai slumped a little. She'd gotten her hopes up for nothing. There was no chance Kuronue could have been there. 

Minai sighed. "I miss Kuro…" _And Saira, and Kurama, and…_

"Who's Kuro?" Minai whirled to find Kalani behind her. "If I my ask," the servant politely amended.

Minai sighed, more from relief than anything else.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you," Kalani said uncertainly.

"No, it's alright," Minai reassured with a smile. "You just startled me a little."

Kalani blinked.

"It's hard to explain," Minai went on. "Kuro, _Kuronue, _is a friend I met not long ago. He-"

"He?" Kalani asked, a hint of teasing in her eyes.

"Yes, he." Minai nodded sternly. Kalani smiled. "Come on, this may take a while," Minai said. She took a last glance at the forest before following her friend inside.

*                                                          *                                              *

Kuronue rested the Cayori flute in his lap. He sat on one of the highest limbs of a tree near his friends' camp. They were far from the castle where Kuronue had been imprisoned, and even farther from Minai's palace. Kuronue brushed a finger over the carvings of the flute as he thought. Slowly, he raised the whistle to his lips and played. The tones of the flute were forged of magic and spirit energy, and they rang clearly in the black night around the demon. No other flute sounded like his Cayori flute. 

Kuronue stopped and dropped the flute back into his lap. Why did everything seem so different? He glanced at the silver charm wrapped securely around his wrist and sighed. 

Whether or not he would admit it to Kurama and Saira, Kuronue missed Minai.

*                                                          *                                              *

"Come on, Lady Minai. It's time to get up," Kalani said, drawing back the curtains over the balcony door. 

"Morning is far to early," Minai growled.

Kalani smiled. Suddenly she tilted one side of the bed up, knocking Minai to the floor.

"Hey!"

Kalani laughed at her. "Lady Minai, you really must get up." 

"Why?" Minai asked, sitting up, curious in spite of herself.

 "The king wants to see you."

Minai was silent for a moment. "Does my father want to see me, or does the Duke?"

"You're very smart. I believe it is the Duke who really wishes for your presence." Kalani said.

Minai stood. She walked to the large cabinet on one wall, opened it, and drew out a dark blue dress. "It wouldn't be polite to keep him waiting."

*                                                          *                                              *

Minai walked quickly, her shoes tapping softly on the floor. She was anxious, no matter what she said. Her uncle was obviously not someone to trifle with. He was dangerous. She would have to watch her step.

 Minai came to the throne room, her head held high. She knocked and, slowly the door opened. Minai stepped inside the large throne room.

What did the Duke want with _her?_

Okay, short chapter, but I've been having some problems, what with school and all. I'll update as soon as possible…I kinda left you guys with a little cliffhanger… A MINI-CLIFFY! lol, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  


	13. A New Enemy

Woo hoo! I am back! Sorry, between schoolwork, marching band, and show choir, I just haven't had any time. In any case, I'm back with a new chapter, so be happy. It's gonna be short, but don't kill me, I'll try to get the next one out soon…. but I'm not promising anything…. k…. on with the story. 

I own nothing, got it?               

Chapter 13 

A New Enemy

"Greetings, Princess." Even the Duke's voice was slimy and greasy sounding.

"You wished to see me?" Minai asked in a carefully blank voice.

"Ah, we –your father- only wished to make sure that you had held up your end of the bargain," the Duke said calmly.

"I have."

"Well, your Highness, I believe you should know what is going on here, with your people…"

Minai stopped listening as he rambled off some nonsense about the people. The princess looked at her father. The demon seemed different, not at all like the man she remembered. It was not a spell that affected him, for she could not feel any trace of demonic or spiritual power. She glanced at her uncle. She remembered him now; he had always been a conniving, vindictive demon who went by the name Kage. 

"So you see, Princess, there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Yes, I see that. If there is nothing else…?" she inquired politely.

Kage shook his head. "You may leave."

Minai stepped out of the room. She closed the door a stood for a long moment, her back pressed against it. _I don't trust him. Something must be wrong! _Minai turned and quickly headed for her room.

*                                              *                                              *

"Lady Minai, what did the Duke want?" Kalani asked.

"I believe t determine how much of a threat I was," Minai said thoughtfully. _Something is going on here… but it's more than it seems, I'm sure of it. So what is it?_

"Lady Minai, do not worry too much. There is nothing that we can do now," Kalani said quietly.

Minai didn't answer. There wasn't much she could say. The one thing she did know was that she would never let Kage win.

Minai sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, I thought you should know," Kalani said. "There is a new servant working here."

Minai blinked, failing to see how this affected her. Kalani smiled.

"Why do I feel like people are meddling in my life?" Minai asked. Kalani grinned. The princess sighed. 

*                                              *                                              *

Minai was sitting out in the garden by her room. She was trying to think of some way to help her people. The wind blew through the bamboo around her. It was dark and quiet, just like Minai liked it.

The princess heard a sound behind her, but ignored it. She was to busy thinking to pay much attention.

"Minai?"

The princess blinked. _It can't be… _She turned quickly.

A very familiar, handsome, dark-haired demon stood behind her. He smiled a little. Minai blinked, coming slowly to her feet. _It can't be…it can't be…but it is! _She threw her arms around his neck. "Kuronue!"

He smiled and held her tightly.

"How?" Minai asked quietly.

Kuronue smiled a little more. "I had to come… I had to see you again."

Minai looked up at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Why? What's going on?" Something about the look on her face worried him.

"I'm not sure," Minai whispered. "Something is very wrong…" The girl was silent for a moment, thinking. "Oh, no!"

"What?" Kuronue asked.

"You have to leave. If Kage finds you, he'll kill you!" Minai gasped.

"Who's Kage?"

"My uncle, the Duke."

Kuronue hesitated. "Minai, I don't want to leave you."

"Please, Kuronue, I'd rather have you be safe." Minai pleaded.

The demon hesitated. "I will come back."

"I know," Minai nodded. "Now, please, go."

Kuronue hesitated a moment longer, then turned, disappearing into the castle. He was only a short way from the exit when he came face-to face with Kage's guards. 

"Heh, heh." the thief muttered, as spears and pikes were leveled at him.

~Okay, there it is. Sorry that it's so short, I'll update soon. Oh, and as a hint I will tell you this, the next chapter is called "Prisoner Again". I guess I'll see you then. Please review.   


	14. author's note

Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I'm having major problems writing anything lately. So I want to say two things.

I really am having trouble, so if you have any ideas, they would be very appreciated My friends and I have posted a story under the name YuYuGirls. It's called "Homecoming with the gang". It's an AU fic in which the guys (and girls) from yyh are going to our school.  Please take a look at it. It's been up for a while and we have no reviews yet and we're starting to get a little down. So please read it and review. Thanks. 

Well that's it. Thanks a lot you guys. I don't know how I would be able to do any of this without you guys. Thanks. ^_^ 


	15. Prisoner Again

Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update…and this chapter's kinda short…but…. yeah…. This chapter's for Lively…if I didn't get it up, she'd bug me for ages. lol. Just kidding. Anyway, thank you _everyone _for reviewing…it really does help. So here, without further ado, is chapter 14.

I own nothing!!!

Chapter 14

Prisoner Again

OR

Strange Happenings.

Kurama and Saira knew not of what happened to Kuronue. The kitsunes had parted with their friend and traveled south. Kurama had a bad feeling about his friend, but he knew that they could not interfere. It was up to Minai and Kuronue. 

Kurama stared into the fire one night, worrying about his friend. Saira watched him, rather anxious.

"Kurama," she said quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Please, stop worrying. They'll be okay."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her. "I know…"

"I'm worried too," Saira whispered, "but I know things will work out. Kuronue has that same weird luck you have."

"Hm," was all Kurama said. _I hope so…_

*                                                          *                                              *

Kuronue sat against one of the hard stone walls that made up his new prison. Shackles gleamed at his wrists, binding him to the wall. He kept his eyes closed and his head down. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. He could very easily get out of the shackles, the locks were not hard to pick. Getting out of the cell was a more difficult task. Kuronue, instead of being intimidated, relished the idea of breaking out. He lived for challenges like that.

Kuronue glanced up at the barred window on the door. Now was the time. He slid a thin piece of wire from his vest. Deftly, he picked the lock on the shackles. It took him but a moment to get free of the metal bindings. He carefully walked to the door. He peered through the window. There was nobody in the hall beyond. He carefully slid one arm through the bars. His hand found a large padlock. He frowned. If he was going to pick it, he would have to rely on his hearing alone.

Using the same lock-pick he used to get out of the shackles, Kuronue put his ear to the door and carefully listened. After a few unnerving moments, Kuronue heard a soft click. He grinned and pulled open the door. He was out.

He glanced down the hall before carefully stepping out. He went to his right for a few feet, stopped, and glanced back. The path behind him led back into the castle. 

Back to Minai.

Kuronue turned and headed back. 

*                                                          *                                              *

Kurama sat alone by a campfire. Saira had gone to a local town to get supplies, leaving Kurama alone. The kitsune sat, staring into the fire, thinking. He was worried about Kuronue.

"Kurama!"

Saira raced toward him, through the trees. Her pack crashed against her hip, forgotten. "Kurama!" she called.

"What?"

"They're in a lot of trouble!" Saira gasped.

"What? Saira, you're not making any sense," Kurama said, taking a hold of her shoulders.

The red kitsune swallowed. "There's a demon called Kage. He's a moon demon. He's working with a bunch of criminals and murderers to take over the moon demon territory! He's gonna kill Minai!"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly. "Oh no!"

*                                                          *                                              *

Minai sat on her bed, alone in her dark room. She had cried when she learned that Kuronue had been caught. Kage told her that he had been executed. 

Minai sniffed and lay down on her bed. _He's gone…I can't believe it…he's dead because of me…_ She blinked and tears slid down her cheeks.

There was a noise in the hall that startled her. She sat up quickly, then lay back down. It didn't matter. She turned her back to the door.

The door opened with a creak. Minai blinked. Who could it be?   

A hand reached for her. Minai turned and gasped.

(Oooh! who could it be? No I wont be evil…I will continue.)

"Kuronue?!"

The winged demon smiled at her.

"But…Kage told me…" Minai muttered, confused.

"Forget Kage," Kuronue said gently.

"Forget Kage? My I'm hurt."

Minai gasped and Kuronue's eyes widened as he turned. Kage stood in the doorway, grinning.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you, you winged rat," Kage said, sneering.

Kuronue growled and clenched his fists. Minai grabbed his arm.

"Kuro, don't do anything rash," Minai whispered.

"Very smart of you, princess," Kage said, "but I grow tired of these constant games. I shall end this once and for all."

Minai gripped Kuronue's arm and came to her feet.

Kage laughed. "Don't worry. Soon you two will be together forever…in hell!" (Another really bad bad-guy cliché)

 Kuronue drew one of his scythes. "If it's a duel you want, fine."

"Kuronue!" Minai gasped.

Kage laughed. "Not here. Outside. Five minutes."

"Fine," Kuronue growled.

"Kuronue!" Minai gasped.

Kage laughed and left, knowing that Kuronue would fight him.

Kuronue turned to Minai. "Kuronue, you can't fight him! He'll kill you!"

"I have to. It's the only chance we have. I won't let him hurt you."

"Kuronue…"

"I'll be careful," Kuronue promised. "I love you Minai." He kissed her cheek lightly.

Minai blinked, startled, as Kuronue turned and went out to meet Kage.

Well, there it is. Oh, and lildevil99245 asked me to put Kurama and Saira in the chapters more. Well, lildevil? Are they in enough? lol. Thanks everyone. Please review! Yay!   


	16. Duel

Hey,I'm sorry it's taken me so long to I've finally got some ideas for this story. Yay! Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking now, so you can read. I owe credit for these ideas to Crazy Legs Lacey, my good friend, cuz without her help, this chapter and the following one's wouldn't be here. Thanks, Lace. 

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

Chapter 15

Duel

Minai ran down the hallways of the palace, running out to where Kuronue had gone. She reached the courtyard and stopped. Kage and Kuronue stood facing each other. Both held a sword. Minai gasped. If they were dueling with swords, Kage would have an advantage.

Kage held his sword up in a fighter's salute, a small, mocking smile playing across his face. Kuronue raised his sword in a salute as well, his face stony. The Duke sneered at him. "Begin.

Kage attacked first, slashing at his opponent with a quick sideways swipe. Kuronue jumped back and cut at the Duke's sword arm. Kage blocked easily. The thief slashed at Kage's face. The other blocked again, their swords locked. Kage pushed his face closer to Kuronue's between the crossed blades.

"Give in. You can never beat me. You and the princess will die," Kage sneered.

            "Over my dead body," Kuronue hissed.

"That's the point, bat!" Kage laughed mockingly.

Kuronue growled and pushed his sword forward, throwing Kage back.

"Brute strength will hardly defeat me," Kage smiled.

Kuronue growled. He feigned a slash at the Duke's face, then cut him across the stomach. Kage stumbled back, blood staining his shirt. He slashed at Kuronue, cutting the bat's arm deeply. Kuronue slashed again. This time, his sword cut the Duke deeply across the chest. Kage fell to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"This isn't over," Kage coughed, blood springing to his lips. "My master will take over everything and you can't stop her…" 

"What?" Kuronue gasped. 

"Kuro!" Minai raced over to the winged demon.

"Kage," Kuronue cried, grabbing the dying demon's shirt. "Who is your master?!" 

The Duke laughed, still coughing up blood. "I…will never…tell…" With that, the demon died.

Kuronue threw the corpse away in disgust. "What now?" 

"Come inside, I'll take care of your arm," Minai said quietly.

Kuronue nodded and followed her inside. Kuronue and Minai went to the princess's room Kalani brought them some bandages and clean water to wash and bandage Kuronue's arm. 

"What now? How do we find out who Kage's master is?" Minai asked as she tightly wound a bandage around the winged demon's arm. 

"Kage said 'her' so it is a woman…and most likely they are in the castle…"  
            Minai sighed. "I'm just glad you are alright," she muttered as she finished bandaging his arm.

Kuronue smiled gently at her. "What were you worried about me?" 

Minai closed her eyes and turned away. "Absolutely not." 

Kuronue laughed a little. He reached over, grabbing the girl and pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not worried, huh?"

"I wasn't," Minai said. She leaned back against his chest, blushing a little.

Kuronue just smiled. His thoughts turned to what Kage had said and he frowned a little. If there was another person who had been ordering Kage around, then Minai could still be in danger.

"Minai?" 

"Hm?" the girl muttered, eyes closed. 

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, right?"

"Of course I do," Minai said looking up at him. "Why? What's the matter?"

Kuronue smiled a little. "Nothing…never mind."

Minai blinked at him. She turned a little, hiding her face in Kuronue's chest. "Aishiteru, Kuronue," she whispered quietly.

Kuronue smiled and stroked her soft hair lightly. "Aishiteru."

Okay, there it is. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll have chapter 16 up soon, hopefully. Thanks a lot everyone!  


	17. Traitor

Sorry that it's taken me so long to update…I've been slightly more busy than I thought… Okay, this will be a short chapter, and I won't be able to update for a long time, I'll be on Christmas break, then my whole school band is going on a week long trip. Anyway, read and enjoy. And review, please. 

I own nothing, nothing at all. 

Chapter 16

Traitor

"Kage has been killed," a soft female voice whispered. "The plan stands upon the edge of a knife. (Heh heh…stole that line from Lord of the Rings… which I do NOT own) One false move and all is lost." Stormy gray eyes watched Kuronue and Minai sleep in each other's arms from behind a hidden tapestry. "The bond between the princess and her bat is too strong to break. There is only one choice, then. I will take the Starstone and go to Ningenkai. When Ningenkai falls, then the defenses of the Makai will fall easily." She gave a soft, dark laugh and disappeared.

                                                            ***

Minai stirred a little, opening her eyes. She looked up at Kuronue, smiling some. Carefully, she stood and walked over to her mirror, looking at herself. Her light hair was drawn back and her dark eyes were solemn. She still wore her long dark blue gown. She looked so strange, like an actress playing a part. She glanced over her shoulder in the glass at Kuronue, still sleeping soundly. She turned to look at him, taking in his clothes, his hair, his face. Everything about him spoke of a thief. He was so handsome and calm, no matter what. Minai smiled a little and walked back to where he lay. She knelt beside him, shaking his shoulder a little. "Kuro, wake up."

Kuronue opened one eye, looking up at her. He turned away, closing his eyes again. 

"Kuronue," Minai sighed.

The winged demon opened one eye again. He wrapped an arm around Minai's waist and pulled her close. "What if I don't want to get up?"

Minai laughed at him a bit. "You still have to, it's morning."

Kuronue sighed, a small smile playing across his lips. He kissed Minai gently and let go of her. Minai kissed him back and stood. 

As she stood, there was a knock at the door. Minai glanced quickly at Kuronue, then called, "Come in."

The door was pushed open and little Michiko came in. "Um…Lady Minai…?"

"What is it, Michiko?" the princess asked.

The little girl came into the room and closed the door, glancing anxiously at Kuronue. "Um…"

Minai walked over to her and knelt, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What is it, little one?"

"She didn't want me to tell, but…I heard her and Duke Kage talking just before Duke Kage died…now she's gone…she ran away…"

Kuronue stood slowly. "Who?"

Michiko looked up at him fearfully.

Minai's grip on the young demon's shoulder tightened. "Michiko, who is she?"

Michiko hesitated a long moment before whispering, "Kalani."

~~ Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya? Well, that's all I've got for now. See you in 2004, everyone! Happy Holidays!~~


	18. Ningenkai

Okay, I officially hate writer's block. I've been having a hard time writing anything…I'm sorry, I know this is my own fault for writing so many stories…I will try to update almost all of them soon. (Several have been discontinued for the time being…sorry) Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let you read, 'kay? Kay. Bye.  

Normal Disclaimers apply.

Chapter 17

Ningenkai

Minai looked up at Kuronue. "But…she can't…she's been my best friend forever…she can't be Kage's master!" 

Kuronue didn't say anything.

Minai hesitated a long moment before turning to Michiko. "Thank you, little one," she whispered.

Michiko nodded, turned and left, leaving Minai and Kuronue alone. Minai stood and walked over to the bed. She sat down, resting her head in her hands. It didn't make any sense to her. How could her best friend be the one trying to kill her?

"Minai," Kuronue whispered, kneeling in front of her. The princess glanced up at him and he continued. "What should we do now?"

Minai rubbed a hand over her eyes and face. "We have to find her." 

Kuronue nodded solemnly. He took Minai's hands in his. "Don't worry, Minai, we'll get this figured out."

Minai nodded. 

"Let's go find Kurama and Saira," Kuronue suggested. Again, the only reply was a silent nod. 

                                                            ***

Kurama and Saira listened intently as the other two thieves told the story of what had happened to them. The four were at a small camp near the place that had seemingly caused most of their problems: the old fortress Kuronue had been held prisoner in.

"But what will Kalani do now?" Saira asked.

"I'm not sure…but I think she's gonna try to run from us." Minai said. "She must know that we've figured it out by now, so, naturally, she will run."

"She already has," Kuronue pointed out. 

Minai nodded. "Right…"

"But where will she go?" Kurama asked.

"What's the one place that we would never think of? The safest place for her?" Minai muttered, pacing across the small camp.

"Well…the most unlikely place for her to hide would be…Ningenkai," Saira said.

Minai stopped and turned to the kitsune-girl, as did Kurama and Kuronue. "What did you say?" Minai asked.

"I-I said that the most unlikely place for her to hide would be Ningenkai," Saira repeated softly.

"That's it!" Kuronue cried.

"But how?" Kurama demanded. "She has to have a way into the Human World or else she can't possibly be there!"

"Hey, Kurama," Saira asked…looking off at the ground. When the other fox looked at her, she continued. "That stone…the one we all tried to steal…what does it do?"

"Huh? That stone?" Kurama glanced up at Kuronue, his eyes widening. "It can open a portal to the Human World!"

"And the stone like it in Ningenkai can open a portal to the Spirit World!" Kuronue finished.

 Minai's eyes widened as she stared at her friends. "She's gonna try to use the stones to take over all three of the worlds!"

"We can't let her get away with this!" Saira cried, jumping to her feet. Kurama followed her action.

"We have to get back to that fortress before Kalani gets there!" Kuronue said. 

The four friends glanced at each other, and then took off running. 

They were getting nearer and nearer to the fort. Saira smelled the breeze, the familiar, and strong, scent of blood almost overpowering her. "I think we may be to late!" 

"We have to hurry!" Kuronue shouted.

They came to the edge of the forest that surrounded the fort. Kurama, Saira, and Kuronue stopped, startled by the sight of the fortress in ruins. Minai kept running straight at it. 

"Minai!" Kuronue yelled, racing after her. The two kitsunes followed not far behind. 

_I can't stop now! If she has this much power, who knows what she'll do!_ Minai thought. _Please, Kalani, let this be some kind of mistake…please let this traitor be anyone but you… _Minai raced in through the broken front gate, Kuronue right behind her. The courtyard of the fortress was completely destroyed. In front of them, by the gateway into the inner tunnels of the fortress, stood Kalani, a large deep blue stone in one had. 

"Kalani!" Minai cried.

"Hello, Princess." The old servant sneered.

 "Don't do this, Kalani, please," Minai gasped.

"It's to late to go back now, to late for regrets." was the only reply.

"Why?" Kuronue asked. "Why have you done this to us? To Minai?"

"I was sick of royalty getting everything! We servants were resented and treated as inferior to you…but you, you nobles were the weak ones…" Kalani hissed.

"Resented? Treated as inferior? Kalani, you were my only friend, servant or not!" Minai cried.

"Do you really think that I would be so naive as to believe that?" Kalani shook her head and the stone in her hand began to glow. "It's over. This ends here. You can't follow me anymore, and you can't stop me."

The blue glow of the gem turned into a doorway like portal right beside Kalani. The demon laughed slightly and disappeared through the gateway. Minai raced for it, Kuronue following. Saira and Kurama had no choice but to follow. The next thing any of the four of them knew, everything was blue. 

                                                            ***

Minai sat up, clutching a hand to her aching head. She shook of the blurriness in her eyes and gazed around her. Her friends were laying there beside her. The grass under them all was lush and green. Threes encircled them. Glancing up, Minai saw a sky of deep blue. She blinked. All around them, the forest of Ningenkai was silent, empty, except for a small squirrel that watched her from a tree branch.

One thought crossed the girls mind. _So this is what Ningenkai is like…_ Then she fainted.

Okay, I hope you like it. I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I _promise_ I will update soon. Hopefully, I have gotten rid of my writer's block for now. Please review, that always helps. ^_^ I guess I'll see you all whenever I next update, huh? Well, thanks. 

Ja ne


	19. Unexpected confrontations

**I'm alive, I swear! I am sooooo sorry that I've taken so long to update, I really am. Writer's block is a horrible, horrible thing. I hope you guys aren't too terribly mad at me. If you are, I understand why... Anyway, I'll let you get reading.**

**I own nothing.**

18. Unexpected confrontations

Leaves danced overhead. Sunlight filtered through the trees, landing squarely across Saira's eyes. Flinching slightly, she opened them. Pulling herself up to sit, she surveyed their surroundings, taking in the immobile forms of her friends beside her. The sight of blue sky and the fluffy squirrel that watched them intently took her aback for a moment. The memories of the past few days flooded into her mind, and the red kitsune jumped to her feet.

"Minai, Kurama, Kuronue, get up!" The only one who responded to her shouting was Minai, who groaned and rolled over. Moving closer to her old friend, Saira said softly. "We're in Ningenkai."

Minai's dark eyes shot open. "Ningenkai?" Realization dawned in her eyes. "Kalani!"

"Took you long enough," Saira grunted, annoyed by the dull pounding in her head. Silently, she woke Kurama and Kuronue.

Minai climbed unsteadily to her feet, gazing around at the forest that spread out on all sides. The deep, unnerving feeling of being watched had come over her as soon as she had woken. Something was wrong with their surroundings; it was quiet. The only sound was the chittering of the squirrel.

"Where could Kalani have gone?" Kurama asked softly, looking up to the deep azure sky.

Minai frowned, staring into the bushes. Something stared back. Cautiously, she drew a short knife from a sheath at her side. She felt tension thicken the air as her friends noticed her actions. Kuronue put one hand on his scythe. Pushing aside the leaves with her knife, Minai let out a soft sigh. Staring back at her was a small bobcat kitten. She shook her head, putting her blade away. She turned back to her friends, closing her eyes lightly. A sudden, harsh rustling caused her to open them again. Before she could turn around, her shoulder exploded with pain. Gritting her teeth, she glanced back at a large demon-cat, it's fangs sunk deep into her shoulder an arm. Kuronue called her name, drawing out his weapon. Minai gasped slightly, drawing her dagger and stabbing it deep into the beast's neck. The creature let go of her, yowling sharply. Kuronue grabbed a hold of the moon demons arm, puller her away from the cat-like monster. His scythe flashed slightly as it tore through the air toward the cat. The scythe caught it across the face, causing it to falter. Slowly, the monster pulled itself back up, bleeding thick, grayish blood from the wounds on its face and neck.

"Doesn't this thing die?" Kurama asked, flicking his rose whip slightly.

The beast dashed at them, only to be halted by Kurama's weapon. The whip severed on e of the cat's front paws; it stumbled, but lashed out again at the closest thing: Kuronue. Sharp fangs enclosed around his leg. Swearing softly, the bat slashed at his attacker. The scythe again tore open the creature's flesh, this time across it's back. It let him go, eyeing the four of them uneasily. Saira formed a sword from the twig hidden in her hair, while Minai simply stayed back, her only weapon way embedded in the creature's neck.

"Strong little thing, huh?" Saira snarled. Minai shot her a glance. Was it her imagination, or had Saira changed? The old friend Minai remember was only a shadow of the kitsune-woman before her. _Have I changed like that, too? What happened to us? _Low growls drug her from her thoughts. The monster had lunged again, only to be speared by Saira's sword. It howled and, twisting sharply, it tore the weapon from her hand. Saira gasped and dropped back, letting Kurama and Kuronue slash at the beast. Again, it dove forward, snapping at Kurama. A glimmering silver blade tore across its neck, severing its head. Kuronue stepped back, breathing hard. His dark blue eyes caught his partner's gold ones.

Shaking his head, Kuronue stepped over to Minai, taking her shoulder gently. Behind them, Kurama moved to investigate their attacker. He stumbled back slightly as the decapitated head snapped at his fingers. Saira quickly snatched up her sword and plunged it into the monster's head as it lunged for Kurama's face.

"I guess it really didn't want to die," she said softly.

Minai winced slightly as Kuronue's fingers gently probed her wound, making sure nothing was caught in it. "I never heard of things like that living in Ningenkai..."

"That's because there aren't. Something is wrong," Kurama growled.

"Kalani couldn't have influenced the human world that fast, could she?" Kuronue asked, frowning.

"I don't know, but the best thing we can do is to find her. As fast as we can," Minai said. All sadness from her friend's betrayal had left her eyes and face, leaving only grim determination.

Seeing her face, Kuronue's expression softened slightly. "She's right. We should go." His voice was lighter than normal, causing Minai to send him a confused look. He simply shook his head.

"Why don't we get you two bandaged up first?" Saira said softly, a slightly amused smirk crossing her face.

The other's agreed and, moving away from the monster's body, settled down to take care of their wounds.

_Soon. I just want this all over. I just want...peace...to be with Kuronue and not have to fear someone coming after us... Anyone who would dare threaten him or my other friends will face my wrath, no matter who they are. _Minai closed her eyes tightly. _...No matter who they are...or were..._ Kuronue touched her arm lightly and she glanced up at him, flashing him a weak smile. The bat demon smiled back, taking one of her hands in his.

**Well, that's all I've got in me right now. I still have horrible writer's block. If any of you have any suggestions or ways to help, I will gladly accept them. I will try to update as soon as I can, and yes, I know this chapter sucked...sorry. Thanks for sticking with me this long, and I hope I'll see y'all soon. See ya**


	20. Hide and Seek

_I own nothing, 'cept Kalani, Minai, Saira and the moon demons... wow, that's actually quite a lot... anyway, read on._

Chapter 19: Hide and Seek

Night descended on the ningenkai forest and found the small company camped out for the night. It was close to midnight and most of the party lay sleeping. Minai and Kuronue were cuddled together beneath a large tree. Kurama was curled up by the fire. Saira saw by the dying embers, staring into the night. She couldn't sleep; her mind was swimming with thoughts and memories. Her own past, stories of the Moon demons, the beginnings of their whirlwind quest all mixed together in her mind. She glanced over to Minai, remembering when they had first met. She thought of all they had come through together, how much they both had changed. Lightly she touched the ends of her hair. It had gotten so long...when exactly had that happened? When had she fallen in love with Kurama, precisely? When had all this happened? It felt like a dream, all of the last months. Was it really that long ago that they had all met and planned to raid the demon fortress?

A hand touched her tense shoulder gently. The vixen glanced up at Kurama, smiling slightly. Silently, he sat down beside her and she shifted closer to him, cuddling against his chest.

"What's troubling you, Saira?" Kurama asked softly.

"I don't know...it's just...what's going to become of us all?" Saira frowned. "Minai's a queen...or will be soon..."

Kurama held her close, looking off at the night. "Whatever happens...the bonds we've made can never be broken."

"I know that," Saira whispered, "but it feels good to hear you say it."

Kurama smiled and shook his head slightly. Gently he kissed the top of the vixen's head. "You should sleep, we need to start searching for Kalani in the morning."

Saira nodded slightly, cuddling against him. As she closed her eyes, she got the distinct feeling that this whole quest was almost over...

* * *

The party pressed on again at sunrise, staying away from the cities and towns that could cause problems. The day wore on, and a restlessness befell the group.

"Do you think she could have already escaped to the spirit world?" Minai whispered to Saira that evening.

"Anything's possible, I guess...but wouldn't there be some kind of sign she was here?"

"Something like this?" Kurama's voice came from ahead.

The girls hurried forward to where the others waited. As they got there, Kuronue pushed back the leaves and branches of a tree. The sight beyond made the girls gasp.

An entire city in ruins.

The buildings were crumbled. Power lines were torn down and crackling with electricity. Discarded human bodies lay scattered among the rubble. The four demons stared at the sight before them.

"Yeah, this looks like Kalani's been here," Saira muttered darkly.

Kurama snorted and raised one hand to point at the one standing building. "Something tells me that's where we'll find her."

Minai wrapped her hand around the hilt of her long dagger. She glanced at her friends, a little surprised to see them preparing their weapons too. Saira smiled grimly at her. The moon demon smiled slightly. "Let's go."

* * *

Everything around them lay in pieces as the small group made their way through the destroyed city. Ahead of them loomed the lone building. A strange sense of foreboding settled over Minai as they went further and further forward. How much power could her one-time friend have gained to cause this much destruction?

How much more danger would her friends be put in because of her?

They reached the building and stopped outside the doors. Kuronue's hand found Minai's and squeezed it gently. Kurama and Saira exchanged a knowing, loving glance. No matter what lay head of them in that imposing building, they would all face it together.

_That's it, second to the last chapter. Only one more after this. And it's about bloody time! After more than a year, what with writing, school, life, writer's block. I know I've not been what you'd call 'reliable' with updating this, and I would really, really like to thank all of you who are still reading. I hope you'll stick around to the end. In all modesty, I can say this is probably the best story I've ever written, and I'm proud of it. Thanks everyone. The ending chapter should be up soon, so get ready for the final showdown!_


	21. The Final Battle

_I own nothing._

Chapter 20

The Final Battle

The four demons entered the lone building. The room they stood in was shrouded in darkness, as the electricity wasn't working. Looking around, they saw the room was in disarray. Furniture was broken, glass sparkled across the floor, pieces of plaster covered the area in a dusty smell. Both of the kitsunes frowned. Slowly, the four spread out, walking cautiously around the room.

"There's a stairway here," Kuronue called to the others.

They came over, peering up into the darkness above. Minai drew her kunai out fully. Kuronue gripped one scythe, and Kurama and Saira prepared their weapons. Kuronue led the way up.

It was a tense climb. Each of the demons strained to hear anything coming from above them, but all was silent.

"Something isn't right," Saira whispered to Kuronue.

"It's too quiet," he agreed.

Almost as if in answer to them, a deep rumbling sounded. The stairwell shook beneath them, almost knocking the small company down. Minai clung to the stair, and Kurama supported Saira as they waited for the noise to stop. But it didn't.

"What in the seven hells!" the silver fox shouted above the sound.

"Kalani!" Minai cried. "I'll bet she's trying to finish off Ningenkai."

"And us!" Saira yelled.

"We need to move, then," said Kuronue.

Minai shook her head. "Kalani could never do things like this before... could it be the stones that she stole?"

"At this point," Kurama hollered, "anything's possible."

The rumbling grew louder as the four fled up the stairs. The sound echoed off the walls and rattled the stair rail. As they continued to run, Minai wondered what Kalani had in store for them. They reached a landing and the thundering noise stopped. Hesitantly, Saira walked over to the door on the landing, and pushed it open. She stopped, staring at the sight beyond. Kurama, Kuronue, and Minai came over to look too.

A group of humans dancing around a cardboard statue of a disturbing man in a purple coat, top hat and leather gloves.

The demons looked at each other, bewildered, before slowly backing away and shutting the door. Saira gave her moon demon friend a disturbed look.

"Their, possibly, final moments to live, and what to these humans do? Dance like chickens," Minai scoffed, shuddering.

"Ningens are so...odd," Kurama muttered.

The four of them turned back to the stairs that continued to rise upward. "Only way to go is up," Kuronue said softly.

"I'm going on alone," Minai said softly.

"No."

"What?"

"No way!"

Minai turned slowly to her friends. "Kalani was my friend. It's my fault she's doing this. I don't want any of you to be hurt because I failed to be there for a friend when she needed me long ago."

"What do you expect us to do? Dance with the humans?" Saira snorted.

Minai smiled weakly. "No, no...but I can't ask you to fight for me, either."

Kuronue watched her intently. "It's your choice, Minai, I just wish you wouldn't do this."

She gave the three of them a falsely cheerful smile. "I know. Don't worry; I'll be all right. I've gotta come back to you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you do," Saira said, sadly.

Minai smiled at them, turning to the stairs. She looked for a moment and the kunai in her hands before taking the first step up.

"Minai!"

She turned and glanced back at Kuronue. The koumori stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around the young princess. "Promise me you'll come back to us," he whispered softly.

Minai buried her face against his shoulder for a moment, trying to memorize how it felt to be held by him. "I promise. Nothing could keep me from returning to this."

He released her and stepped back, looking faintly depressed. Minai stifled a sob and turned back to the stairs. Setting in her face doggedly, she started up, not looking back.

The stairway ended abruptly in a large, dark room. Electricity crackled from broken wires. Minai entered cautiously, her eyes darting around quickly. The room was cold, she noticed as a cool breeze brushed across her skin. All the windows had been shattered. Minai moved into the center of the room.

A slow, mocking clap reached her ears.

She spun around to the sound and saw Kalani sitting on a desk by the shattered bay windows. "How heroic of you to come, Princess." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and bitterness.

"Kalani. It doesn't have to be this way. We can end all of this now," Minai said, holding out her hands pleadingly.

"No, this is how it has to end. Don't you see it, Minai? This all just one wonderful play, and we are the characters. A play must always have a dramatic ending, don't you think?" She stretched out her legs and stood up, drawing out a long, black twisted blade. "But the question on everyone's mind must be who will win... The lovely, honorable little princess? Or the ambitious, strong servant who broke her master's bonds? Hmm?"

The dark-haired demon came forward slowly, lowering her wicked blade with both hands. Minai raised her daggers, frowning. "Kalani, please, there must be some other way..." she started. Her speech, however, was cut short, as the darkened sword was swung at her head. Minai ducked, only to be caught in the chest by a powerful kick. She stumbled back, but managed to regain her balance.

Kalani grinned darkly at her. "Come one, Minai, it's oh so much more fun when you fight back!" With the last words, she whipped her blade around, slashing at the princess' chest. Minai blocked, and her temper finally snapped. She swiped her other kunai at her one-time-friend, cutting her arm deeply. Kalani moved back, smirking "That's better, Princess, much better!"

The black sword came down in a wicked arch toward Minai's head. She threw up both daggers, catching the blade before it could kill her. Kalani pushed her weight onto the blade, forcing it downward a bit. The princess strained to keep the weapon at bay. Her arms began to ache. Swiftly, she brought her foot up and kicked Kalani in the stomach. The other backed away for a moment, still grinning.

Minai ducked in this time, both of her blades flashing. One slashed Kalani across the cheek, the other cut into her shoulder. The curved, black sword cut across the blonde demon's stomach. Minai gasped softly as the cold blade caught her. She stepped back, but Kalani wasn't done. The dark-haired girl slashed at Minai, and the princess staggered back as the blade cut her hand and arm. Her kunai fell to the floor, only to be kicked away. Minai kicked at Kalani, but the other caught her booted foot and flipped her onto her back. The other dagger fell from her grip as she hit the floor.

Gasping to regain her breath, Minai rolled onto her stomach. The gleam of her dagger caught her eye, just above her head. She stretched one arm out, reaching for the handle that was just beyond her reach. Her finger barely brushed the leather-wrapped metal.

"No no, that's a bad little princess," Kalani sniggered.

The next thing Minai saw was the black sword swung down toward her, and she couldn't stop it. There was a sharp, burning pain in her wrist, and warm blood flowed heavily down her arm. She thought she screamed, but there was no way to be sure in the haze of pain. It was hard to even see. Twisting onto her back, she cradled what was left of her bloody arm to her chest. She tilted her head back and screamed through clenched teeth, her eyes closed tightly. She opened them slightly, and found herself looking up at her kunai...and her bloody, severed left hand.

Kalani tilted her head to one side, clearly amused by the princess writhing on the floor before her. "Can you hear me, Minai? Or is the pain that bad?" she asked tauntingly.

Minai drew a deep hissing breath. "You bitch," she gritted out.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Kalani sneered, leaning closer to her. The amused grin left her face. She straightened and leveled her sword at Minai's throat. "This is the end, Minai. You were a good friend once, but it was destined to be this way."

Minai glared up at her, breathing harsh, clutching her bloody arm tightly to her chest. 'I'm sorry, Kuro, looks like I'll have to break my promise to you,' she thought.

Kalani shifted the sword to her left hand, reaching under the collar of her tunic with her right. She drew out a thick black cord. Hanging from it was an arrowhead. It was made of stone, chipped to be sharp, and was about three inches long. "Do you remember when we found this, Minai?" Kalani asked. "We were both you...about Michiko's age... exploring the old ruins. You found it and gave it to me, because some boys had been picking on me. You told me that if they did it again, I could defend myself. Told me that we may not always be there to protect each other. You should have stayed there, Minai, with me, protecting your loyal servants. Instead, you went of with that vixen and had grand adventures. You don't know how many times I wished I could have joined you. And then I realized that my best friend had left me behind, no longer cared about me at all."

"That's not how it was, Kalani," Minai gasped.

" You used me and threw me away," she snarled. Then she calmed. "But that's how it is when you're royalty, no? Well, this time, I'm leaving you behind, Princess Minai. Goodbye."

Minai's eyes widened sharply. What happened next seemed like a dream. Kalani threw the sword away into the corner of the room, and, lifting the cord from around her neck, plunged the arrowhead into her stomach as far as it would go, up and under her rib cage. Blood quickly stained her hands and clothes red, and her legs gave out beneath her.

Gritting her teeth, Minai crawled over to her one-time-friend. Kalani smiled slightly at her, and for a moment she was the old demon that Minai had grown up with.

"I'm sorry, Minai, I was jealous of you, but this is how it ends. Go on," Her voice was becoming softer, weaker. "Go back to the friends who love you."

"Kalani..." Minai shook her head softly.

"Go back to your koumori prince," Kalani whispered. She closed her eyes for the last time.

Minai closed her eyes for a moment. Forcing them open again, she worked up her strength and pulled the arrowhead out of her friend, and her enemy's, stomach. Shakily, she got to her feet, still hugging her bleeding arm to her body, and staggered to the stairs, and down.

* * *

Saira's ear twitched, and her head snapped up. "Minai!" she cried.

The blonde Moon demon staggered down the last of the stairs, blood stained all of her clothes, and ran down her arms and stomach. Her wrist was wrapped in a torn piece from her tunic. Sweat ran down her cheeks. She looked up at them and gave a weak smile, before her legs gave out from under her. Kuronue jumped forward, catching her.

"Gods, Minai, what happened?" Saira gasped as she and Kurama rushed over. Kuronue kneeled, still holding her in his arms.

Minai smiled shakily and swallowed before daring to speak. "I think I lost," she murmured.

"What?" Kurama asked.

Minai closed her eyes, laughing softly. "She beat me. Badly... then..."

A tear slid down her cheek and the soft laugh turned into sobs. Kuronue wiped away her tears gently, holding her tightly to his chest. "Minai, what happened?" he asked as gently as he could.

"She killed herself," The blonde sobbed. "She stabbed herself with an arrowhead I gave her when we were young." She said more, but it was lost to her sobbing. Kuronue held her tighter and stroked her hair. Saira gently touched her arm, while Kurama stood back. Minai just closed her eyes and cried for the loss of so many things: her hand, her friend, and, in a way, some of her innocence.

* * *

She stood at the edge of the balcony, looking out into the darkness of the night. The cool breeze shifted her gold hair. It had grown so long, she thought smiling. She shivered slightly, and warm arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Must you insist on being out in the cold night?" Kuronue asked her teasingly. Minai smiled softly, turning her head to one side. "If it'll get you to hold me like this, then yes, I must."

He laughed softly, resting his head against hers.

It had been months since the battle with Kalani in Ningenkai, and Minai had recovered from her wounds. Kuronue, Saira and Kurama had stayed with her the entire time. Per Minai's orders, the Moon demon kingdom was changed. There were no kings, or royalty. It was more fair to commoners, and Minai didn't have to be a queen. She didn't have to leave her thief.

Minai closed her eyes, enjoying the night, being held in her lover's arms. "Where are Kurama and Saira?"

"I dunno."

They both fell into silence for a while. Minai raised her hand and gently stroked his cheek. For a moment, her eyes fell on her left arm, and the custom leather gauntlet she now had to wear. She turned to Kuronue, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Minai?" he asked softly.

"Mmm?"

"What will we do now? There are no evil demons to stop, you're not a queen, so what will happen now?"

She thought for a moment, before smiling against his neck. "Do you know how those Ningen stories always end with 'And they all lived happily ever after'?"

"Yeah?" Kuronue smiled, looking down at her.

Minai raised her head to look him in the eyes, smiling lovingly. "I think that sounds pretty good, don't you?"

His only reply was to kiss her gently. When they broke, Minai couldn't help but smile. "For a while, anyway," she grinned, before kissing him again, more passionately.

_That's it... The grand finale. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I hope you all enjoyed the last great plot twist. I'm sure you all know by now how much I love them. Thank all of you so much._

_Fire Gemron_


End file.
